Fluttershy
Fluttershy is a kind, caring pegasus who rarely uses her wings and tends to woodland animals in her house beside the Everfree Forest. She has an ability to communicate with animals. She is also a good medic, especially to animals, and and as one of the main characters, she represents the element of kindness. Depiction in the series When Fluttershy is first introduced in the series, Fluttershy is unable to tell her name to Twilight Sparkle in fearm going to far as to whimpering in shyness, showing that she is very shy and timid, however becoming conversational when seeing Spike, telling him to tell her everything about him. She then follows Twilight and Spike to her residence. Her shyness occasionally locks horns with Rainbow Dash's apparent brashness, mostly in Dragonshy, Hurricane Fluttershy and to a lesser extent in Sonic Rainboomin which she is confronted and lectured by Rainbow Dash for not cheering loud enough. Sometimes Rainbow Dash is annoyed by Fluttershy's shyness, and takes out her aggravation on her, sometimes leading to disputes. However, in a few episodes Fluttershy becomes the very opposite of shy, even becoming dangerous in one, and once in a two-part episode, the very opposite of her Element, but only because Discord has hypnotized her, making her act differently than usual, and obey Discord's commands until Twilight uses a memory spell on her, restoring her to her old, normal self. Fluttershy is reduced to tears by Gilda in Griffon the Brush-Offwhen the griffon shouts at her for bumping into her while leading a line of baby chicks across the street. In Dragon Quest, she is shown to be afraid of dragonsin the beginning,quietly suggesting to Twilight for her to stay at her cottage, making excuses, such as mentioning the fact that her animals will need a caretaker, to which Twilight objects, saying that Spike agreed with her to stay with her animals while they were gone. In Luna Eclipsed, Fluttershy stays in her cottage for Nightmare Night and refuses to open the door until she learns it is Twilight who is knocking on the door. In Hurricane Fluttershy,she tries to get out of helping the other Pegasi with their tornado formation to raise the water in a nearby lake up to Cloudsdale to help with making clouds. When the ponies venture into the Everfree Forest, she is quick to identify that the Manticore needs help, but takes a while to stop her friends from hurting the manticore, due to her shyness. She then tames the manticore by pulling a large thorn out of its paw, which apparently was what was making it angry. The Manticore then licks Fluttershy in appreciation, and Fluttershy says that "sometimes we all need to be shown a little kindness." When her patience is pushed by the animals in the Canterlot Gardens who don't want to play and be friends with her, her frustration turns her onto a very uncharacteristic fit of rage. In The Return of Harmony Part One, she is the only pony who does not fall for Discord's manipulation, forcing him to hyptonie her with a simple touch, at which she then becomes aggressive and mean, very unlike her real self. When reverted to her old self, she takes what has happened a few moments ago as "the most horrible dream I ever had." Most Pegasus ponies focus on flying, doing flying tricks and manipulating the weather in Equestria, but being a relatively poor flier, Fluttershy focuses on caring for animals in her cottage. However, at times she does fly,such as when saving falling baby birds (as mentioned for a brief while in Hurricane Fluttershy), feeding birds and other flying creatures, and doing other things with animals in the air, and sometimes flying to escape from mobs or crowds, ponies she is scared of or just relatively disliked. Category:Characters